Castlevania: Overlord of Shadow
by YinShadow
Summary: What is a man? a miserable pile of secrets and Gabriel Belmont has the most dirtiest secret of them all. After losing 2 of his beloveds, he gave on mankind and become one of the Darkness to forever curse god. crossover of the original and remake Castlevania with the Overlord Game and Anime/Manga Franchise. Happy Halloween.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Castlevania is (for now) owned by Konami and formerly owned by Koji Igarashi. The Overlord game is owned by Codemaster and Overlord Manga/Anime is owned by Kugane Maruyama, Kodokawa and Funimation**

Prelude

Within the Dark ages of man, the monarchy across Middle age Europe is slowly crumbling and began the rise of Feudal Lords who each ruled certain areas of the European nations. This would bring wars within nations out of hatred and greed between the Lords, or Barons as they call them.

The worse of them is called the Black Baron, a man of immeasurable greed and lust for power, who oppressed and ruled his lands with a iron fist, but rumours say that the Black Baron was a practitioner of dark magic and was responsible of luring the nightmares that hid in the dark, such as vampires, werewolves, ghouls and trolls for example plague all across Europe, terrorising the commoners in simple hamlets that forcing them to live with constant fear of the night. To show total dominion and that no one challenges him, the Black Baron sent his dark armies to spill more human blood, which every casualty taints his already dark soul into the point where his humanity is but a fleeting memory.

But as dread and despair continues to plague Europe and mankind, hope is born when an Order of knights and clerics was founded, known to all as the Brotherhood of Light. The Brotherhood started out with 3 warriors who founded this order with the help of an old Italian Alchemist named Rinaldo Gandolfi and an old pagan god named Pan.

With Rinaldo and Pan's help, the Brotherhood have an arsenal of holy magic and weapons specialized in defeating monsters that terrorised Europe, which began the Brotherhood's crusade against the Black Baron.

The tales of the Brotherhood's valour against the Black Baron spread across Europe as well as the light of hope. But that only cause the Darkness to retaliate, the Black Baron was the first lord of darkness, but he was not the last. After the passing the Brotherhood founders, sightings of new Dark Lords continue to spread across Europe once more, but the Brotherhood expected this and are prepared to fight against the Darkness once again.

Through out ages, the Brotherhood of Light has renowned warriors, and one of them is called Gabriel Belmont of the Belmont Clan. He ventures across Europe to find the Dark Lords and vanquished them to rekindle the light of hope to shine on Europe again. But it became a burden and Gabriel retired to become a Baron, not only of the Belmont Clan, but also the famed the Cronquist Clan where he inherited the lineage maternally. Gabriel agreed to take the quest as he might find answers of the murder of his first love, Marie who was found dead in the Belmont household and left the knight distraught at the scene.

The quest led him into darkness, but his spirit stayed strong with the faith of god and hope to find the answers he yearns for and avenge dear Marie. Gabriel was valiant and victorious when he banished the darkness and the evil which lurks within, but the answers he got did not comfort him and broke his spirit in the end.

Europe is at peace thanks to Gabriel but unfortunately it never last when the darkness returns, creatures of the night prey on humanity again, the skies are cloaked in an eternal night, signs of evil returning, a new dark lord has come. The Brotherhood requested Gabriel to ride on again to vanquish this evil again, but unfortunately Gabriel's past battles took its toll on his body and spirit, especially when after the years he is still mourning, not just for Marie but for his new love Elisabetha.

With Gabriel out of commission, many knights from of the Brotherhood went on in his stead, but despite their valour and strength they could not banish this evil for none of them ever return. The brotherhood is desperate, so they come to Gabriel's only son, the current Baron of Belmont, Leon. Despite Gabriel's protest, Leon left his household for he has another reason to vanquish this evil. His beloved Sara Trantoul was kidnapped in the peak of night, used by bait by the new Dark Lord, who's name isn't heard or spoken for many years: Walter Bernhard.

Castle Bernhard: Throne Room (1094)

Up upon the highest tower of Bernhard Castle, the very castle Gabriel once came and slew a Dark Lord, the vampire Queen Camilla. But after Camilla's death, the castle was derelict and abandoned so it would fade away from the mind of men. But the castle's former and now current owner returned when Camilla's death was spread and urged the vampire to return home and spread darkness again.

But to spread eternal darkness Walter involves himself with alchemy, an art which has been the lynchpin of magic and science, which both were considered heresy. Walter obtained the knowledge from his exile from Camilla and able to create a black jewel called the Ebony Stone, which granted him his beloved night. Walter grows even stronger throughout the night, but the immense strength he possesses is not enough to please him as boredom torments him.

To help amuse himself, he lures his victims by kidnapping their loved ones, or tainting their body and soul with the curse of vampirism, prompting his toys to save or avenge them. Many have come, and all have fallen, but still not enough to kill Walter's boredom…until tonight when Leon survived his castle and reached the throne room.

And now in the throne room, the Vampire Walter sits upon his throne with arrogance on his inhuman self, while holding a chalice full of blood swirling in his hand. A vampire with a noble stature, with long red hair and blood red eyes, wearing blood red armour over his black noble clothing with a dark cape over his shoulders.

"Welcome." Said Walter as he greets his arriving quest who has been surviving the castle's dangers to get here. A young man in his early 20s with messy blonde hair, he is wearing a white sleeveless coat with red accents, along with an iron cuirass underneath, black shirt with long gloves and pair of black trousers and knee-high boots. Strapped to his side is a metal crucifix-like item. "I have been waiting, Leon."

The man named Leon walk towards the Vampire while holding the iron crucifix, which the top expends into a 3-metre-long chain with a spiked weight on it. The cross is in fact a modified Morningstar or flail which Leon he held the chain ready for his combat against Walter.

"Walter" said Leon with anger in his voice. "I will never forgive you."

"I see" Walter smirking at Leon, for he knows why Leon is angry at him. "It seems that you enjoyed the gift I gave you."

Leon growled under his breath for Walter is mocking him for what he did to his betrothed, forcing him to take her life before the curse that vampire put on her could turn her into a vampire herself with the cost of her pure soul. Leon calmed down, for Walter is wanted to get Leon angry for it will make him lose his focus. Holding his pride and anger, Leon calmly responds to the vampire.

"Yes" said Leon calmly as he can, but remembering his betrothed sacrifice reminded him of the opportunity. "Thanks for that, I now have the power to defeat you."

"Well, that power is quite something" said Walter as he stands up from his throne. "but I am beloved by the night. And you will taste my power."

"I'll kill you AND the night!" said Leon as he lashes his weapon.

"Interesting" said Walter as he is amused by Leon's confidence, "Now, the curtain rises on this delightful little game.

Walter vanishes from this throne room in a flock of bat, his mocking laugher echoes in the dark throne room. Leon gets ready for his fight against the vampire and waits for Walter to emerge. Walter reappears behind Leon to strike him, but Leon is aware and rolls away, just so that he has enough distance to lash his weapon at Walter.

The long chain flies towards Walter from the lash and the spiked weight shoots toward the vampire. Walter stands there, confident as many tried to strike him but are unaware of the dark magic shrouding him as protection and no mortal weapon can penetrate it.

Suddenly, as the Morningstar's weight meets Walter, the dark magical barrier breaks and pierces through his armour. For the first time for too long, Walter is finally hit by a weapon.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Walter in shock. _Impossible, no mortal weapon can…wait a minute. That weapon…it's the same one that struck down that bitch who chased me off my castle years ago. Gandolfi's fabled Vampire Killer._

"Now, there is nothing left to protect you!" said Leon as he ravels the Vampire Killer's chain and prepares to finally fight against the dreaded vampire. "I will fulfil my promise to Sara now!"

Walter snarls and bare his fangs in anger, but he manages to compose himself and regain his arrogant confidence.

"Not yet" said Walter standing tall and proud but getting ready to fight the young Belmont. "The power is the night is still full. I shall teach you the meaning of true terror."

With a flip of his cape, Walter conjures up balls of dark energy and launches them at Leon, Leon dodges them and lashes his Vampire Killer at Walter. But Walter instantly vanishes in a swarm of bats to evade the attack. Leon keeps his guard up while ravelling the chain and wait for Walter to emerge again.

Walter emerges and held up his cape which he fires out a barrage of fireballs at the young vampire hunter.

Leon dodges a few fireballs while lashing at the rest when evasion seems complicated for him. Leon pulls out small balls of holy water and tosses them at Walter, the bottles smash beneath the vampire's feet and the water suddenly combust into blue flames. Walter hisses at the blue flames and vanishes again to emerge again at a safe distance.

But while at war against Leon Belmont, no where is safe for Walter as the vampire hunter lash the vampire killer at his cheek. Walter snarls at this while holding his bleeding cheek, his eyes glow red in anger and his fangs elongate until they are now an inch long.

"Damn you" exclaims the vampire as he summons a swarm of bloodthirsty bats that flew through the stained-glass windows, a small flock surrounds Walter to defend him while the rest swarm to attack Leon.

Leon is overwhelmed by the swarm but he fights back by twirling his weapon like a lasso, causing the chain and weight to fly around and swat away the bats the fade away the swarm. Many bats remain as they fly far enough to evade the vampire killer, but Leon is now fine and resumes his battle against the vampire.

Walter teleports here and there across the room, evading strikes as he can and attempting to sneak up on Leon as he can. He manages to grab the blonde hunter and bare his fangs at him. Leon struggles to keep the vampire away from his neck, pushes him off and sways him with the Vampire Killer's hilt. Walter snarls in pain and teleports away and appears back near his throne.

Walter snarls as opens cape and launches a barrage of fireballs, also setting off pillars of flame aiming at Leon. The Hunter dodges the fiery pillars quickly with rolls to avoid burns but the evasion is not easy when there are also fireballs flying towards him. Getting desperate he pulls out a few bottles of holy water and splashes them around him to create a barrier of holy blue flames. The pillars of flame cannot appear within the area of the holy flames and the fireballs cannot penetrate the its perimeter. Leon sighs in relief as he is, for now, safe from Walter's fire magic.

Walter snarls at this, but again impressed on how long Leon lasted in this fight out of all the hunters that came here.

"I'm impressed, Leon" said Walter "Out of all the humans that come here, you survived longer than I anticipated. But I think its time to end this little game of ours."

The bat swarm that circles around began to thicken as more bats join in and they started to fly closer to Leon. The holy flames are what's keeping them at by, but they are slowly dying.

"Good thing I saved this for last" said Leon as he pulls out a golden crucifix and kneel on one knee while he prays.

"Christus Vivit, Christus regant

Christus ab omni malo te defendat

Maledicti et Excommunicati daemones"

"Ha ha ha, you think mere words from your pitiful Book can stop me?" scoffs Walter as he commands the bats to attack Leon "I am of the night, no light can reach me!"

The holy flames are slowly dying until they are nothing but embers, the bats took this chance swoop down at Leon, slashing him with their sharp claws and biting him with their long teeth. Leon grunts in pain but he continues to pray, and the cross continues to grow brighter.

"invirtute istorum factorum

Dei nominum"

The cross is now becoming brighter enough to force some bats to distance themselves from Leon, but the hunter continues.

"Mesias. Emmanuel. Sohter.

Sabahot. Agios. Inchiros.

Athanatos. Jehova. Adonai!"

"That's enough!" said Walter as he is now feeling uneasy by this holy light from the cross and has to stop it before Leon could finish the prayers. "I am the NIGHT; NO LIGHT CAN REACH ME!"

"Ubi fuerint haec nomina

Et Digna Dei

Praecipimus vobis

Atque ligamus vos ut non habeatis!"

The light pulses a wave that causes the bats to fly off uncontrollable, shatter the remaining windows and force Walter into his knees. But Leon is not yet finished.

"Potestatem per pesten

Nec per aliquod

Quodeumque maleficium nocere ei

Incantationem, neque in anima

Nec in corpore!"

And with that, a giant blue flame in the shame of a cross emerges with Leon levitating in the centre to mimic Jesus Christ mounted on his Crucifix. The blue firey cross burns brightly like heaven that only it's light incinerates the bats and cause damage on the vampire before it. Walter exclaims in panic and disbelief when the light finally reaches him and inflict all holy damage upon his dark unholy form.

"NNOOOOO!"

The fiery cross dies out, and Leon slowly descends back onto the floor with the now melted crucifix in his hand. Leon blinked and sighed while his vison adjusts from the holy flame's light which obscured his vision. Walter however is on his knees, clinging on whatever un-life he as left in him, but fate can be cruel to the dark as he knows that he is dying.

"It can't be" said Walter in denial of his defeat by a mere human. "This should not have happened!"

"Sara's Suffering and Renaldo's Greif" said Leon softly as he finally avenged the two from the vampire's cruelty and curse. He then approaches the fallen vampire while his Vampire killer returns to its Morningstar form. "Carve them into your cursed body and perish!"

"AGH!" Walter groans painfully as the holy light's attack still burns him both body and soul. "But…with my powers, I will surely come back to life."

Walter started to cough out blood and feel his body slowly decaying into dust.

"I may not obtain the Crimson Stone which would grant me true immortality and dominion of the night's armies. But someday, it will be mine!"

Walter awaits his fate, knowing that he would return and have his revenge, slowly he waits for his body to crumble to dust and die. But suddenly, while Walter still has life left in him, a curved blade from an old scythe pierce through his dying body from behind. This sudden sight surprises both Leon and Walter. Walter turns his head to leer at who struck him from behind. There behind the dying vampire is an old skeleton dressed in a purple cowl and armoured with bony pauldrons with red crystal orbs in between. The purple cowl is open enough for the ribcage to be exposed and revealing a smaller red crystal orb below it. This creature is none other than Death himself.

Walter breathlessly gasp at this as the pain increases in his death.

"No, you betray me?"

" **I shall take your soul!"** said Death as he rips out Walter's dark soul from his dying body.

"NOOOO!" Walter screams in pure agony as Death purges him of his very soul, increasing the decomposition until there is nothing but dust blowing through the wind. Leon is shocked at this when Death now holds the vampire's soul in his ringed skeletal hand.

" **This power I offer to the Lord who wields the Crimson stone!"** said Death as he raises the vampire soul as an offering. The soul ascends into the air and suddenly becomes encased by a giant blood red crystal, the crystal absorbs the soul and glows rhythmically, like heartbeats while it slowly cracks like an egg.

The crystal shatters to reveal a figure slowly and gently descending to the floor, Leon couldn't see who it was due to the darkness of the room. But as the figure is on solid ground, the light from the candles made things clear, but to revealing himself to Leon shocked the young hunter.

Before him is a pale young man with messy black hair in shoulder length with a goatee, he is wearing the red armour of the Brotherhood, but has a more dragon motif and with only one dark iron gauntlet. The pale man inhales deep and then exhales smoothly with ease.

"Excellent, I never spent a better night"

"F-Father?" said Leon in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes that the man before him is his own father, Gabriel Belmont. But Gabriel looks younger that he uses to, Gabriel use to be old and weary over the year of grief which took it's toll on his body.

Gabriel turns to his son and smiles at him.

"You never disappoint me, Leon" said Gabriel slowly approaching him but stop when they are at the appropriate distance. "I knew without a doubt that you would accomplish this."

"I don't understand, you tried to stop me from coming here to save Sara." Said Leon "What is going on here."

"I needed a powerful vampire soul, that is all" said Gabriel shrugging his shoulders. "And I already know you couldn't resist trying to save the one you love. Just I tried once…but also failed."

"Are you saying that you used me?" said Leon, feeling betrayed at the fact that his own father manipulated him into slaying Walter.

"Not just you, my son" said Gabriel "Your betrothed, Sara. Rinaldo and Walter. I used all of you, but to be honest *chuckle* I never thought it would go so well."

Leon then noticed something glimmering on the back of Gabriel's gauntlet, a glimmering red stone.

"Is that…that stone" said Leon coming to a realisation. "the Crimson Stone?"

"Ah, you know it" said Gabriel as he showed Leon the famed jewel on the gauntlet. "I impressed. I made Walter's soul mine by the power of this stone. Just like the others claim to be dark lords."

By showing the stone, Leon suddenly sensed the vampire killer's killer intent.

"I sense a rage coming from this weapon" said Leon with confusion. But then he remembered something Rinaldo said to him about the Vampire Killer reacting the inhumane and it's desire to slay the unholy. Then the horrid truth hit him and back off from Gabriel with shock and horror. "No, Father! You abandoned humanity?"

"That's right, by becoming a Dark Lord I obtained eternal life and the army of darkness." Said Gabriel "That was my goal. I was my revenge against God!"

"Revenge against God?" said Leon still in shock, even more after Gabriel's confession of betrayal.

"We have risked our lives for the sake of God" said Gabriel "But God mercilessly took two of my loved ones while I serve him in the brotherhood. The Brotherhood said that their deaths fated and of God's Will. If mortality and death is God's will, then I shall defy them. And I will forever curse and hate him for stealing my love forever."

Hearing Gabriel's confession saddens Leon, not out of pity for his father's loss but the fact that it brought him down of the path of evil just because his mother and his father's first love were martyred for humanities sake.

"Father" Leon said softly, oh seeing his father in this dark fate saddens him.

"Leon, after what you've been through." Said Gabriel "You should know"

"Yes, you're right" said Leon nodding as he understands the feeling of loss of a loved one, and the hatred of the one who took that love away. "I do understand what how you feel…I too"

"Then come with me, my son" said Gabriel offering his hand to his son. "I will give you eternity too, and wage war against God and his puppets together."

"You wretched fool" said Leon frowning at his father and refused his offer.

"What?" said Gabriel, taken back at his son's refusal.

"Is this Marie or Mother would want!?" exclaimed Leon in anger. "The man I know would not love such women!"

Gabriel sighs sadly at this.

"Both Marie and your mother were kind, honourable women" said Gabriel soft when he spoke their names. "They were concerned with me to the very end."

So, concerned that they sacrificed their own lives to keep Gabriel alive and safe, and the Brotherhood along God had the gall to exploit their kindness.

"AND THAT IS WHY I HATE HIM!" spat Gabriel in anger while turning to his son. "Am I wrong? Didn't you defeat Walter with hatred in your heart too?"

"Yes, I'd be lying if I claimed otherwise" Leon groaned as Gabriel spoke true once more, and he's be a hypocrite to deny it. "But defeating him…no, preventing the other to fall from the same cursed fate, that was Sara's dying wish."

Gabriel was taken back by this, but Leon continues.

"Granting my beloved's wish." Leon paused for a moment as the memories of beloved flows in his mind, her sweet smile which lights the darkness in Leon's mind, he will miss that. He continues once more. "That is all I can do to prove my love to Sara. Eternity without her would be nothing but…emptiness."

"Leon…" Gabriel has heard enough and backs away, it is clear what Leon's choice is and he chose humanity despite it taking everything from his son. How disappointing. "I thought you would understand."

Suddenly the first lights of the sun crept out and beams out through the shattered window.

"Dawn is coming" Garbiel mutters to himself before turning to Leon on last time. "Farewell, Leon. We will not meet again."

After that, the man who was once Gabriel Belmont submerges into the darkness by a summoned magic circle.

"Death, he's all yours"

"Father, wait!" said Leon as he rushes for Gabriel before he leaves in the shadows. But suddenly Death soars down and swings his scythe at the young hunter, but Leon jumps back to evade the slash from Death's Scythe. Not only that, Death waves his skeletal hands and teleported him and Leon away from Bernhard Castle and into someplace else.

Death's Domain: Nazarick

Leon has been teleported into Nazarick, the realm of the dead. Both are on top of the highest plateau littered with giant skeletal remains of dragons and wyverns. Leon looks around and notices Death hovering up with both hands on his scythes along with Sickles orbiting around him.

" **Welcome to my domain, Belmont"** said Death **"You will be the fine addition to the undead realm of Nazarick."**

Leon lashes his Vampire Killer and charges for the fight for his life against Death itself.

With Gabriel

Gabriel watches the battle between his now former son Leon against Death through a giant glowing orb hovering over a pool of blood. The orb, not only act as the only light source while the wall torches an unlit but also as the Dark Lord's eye to see everything he desires.

"You should've joined me, Leon" said Gabriel sighing in disappointment "I would've brought back your beloved and live eternal with her. But your humanity left you blind and foolish to real power."

Seeing enough, he cancels the vison from the orb and approaches the throne where the room's roll of Blood red carpet leads him to. Waiting him is a small hunchback creature holding a silver platter with a chalice full of blood. Gabriel takes the chalice and drinks from it while he sits on his throne to bask in his glorious night.

"Oh well" said Gabriel as he leans back and enjoys his new life here in his new home.

And where is he? He is at his new domain, or course. High up in the dark mountains overlooking Transylvania a sinister gothic castle stands with dark clouds lofting above it to block all light from shining it. The castle with many tall towers surrounding its tallest keep, the home of the new Overlord: Castlevania.

 **End of Prologue**

 **Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoy this prologue of my new fic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Castlevania: Overlord of Shadows**

 **Disclaimer: Castlevania is (for now) owned by Konami and formerly owned by Koji Igarashi. The Overlord game is owned by Codemaster and Overlord Manga/Anime is owned by Kugane Maruyama, Kodokawa and Funimation.**

Chapter 1

Castlevania (1094)

The night as pass, and morning rises to shine upon the castle, a time where the night sleeps and so does its master high up at the castle's tallest tower by its sophisticated clock tower. Windows were draped over by crimson curtains to the sunlight cannot beam through and disturb the Overlord's rest. High up, in the main quarters the Overlord sleeps, for the first time he sleeps peacefully back from when his sleeps were restless and haunting with guilty nightmares. A curse of humanity which he is glad to be rid of.

The day starts to die out and night once again returns to him to awake. He lifts himself weightlessly as he levitates off the bed. The darkness of the room is suddenly lit by many candles which grants the quarters a warm glow.

"This is wonderous" Gabriel sighs as he slumbers in his king-sized bed and under crimson bedsheets. "For many years after by human sins did I dreamt for a nice slumber. No longer will I be haunted by nightmares plaguing my mind.

Gabriel reaches out for hand to summon his red jacket and puts it on along with dark pants, and conjures his Crimson Stone Gauntlet by will until it appears on his left hand. The Crimson Stone glows on the back of his hand and radiates a beautiful red hue in front of his face.

He glances at the crimson stone embedded on the back of his dark gauntlet, the jewel which contains the powers and souls of the previous Dark Lords who failed to rise in power and take the Overlord title, believe me many have tried. Each soul has their unique power and dominance of each creature of darkness. But only one can rule the night and possessing this blood red gem is proof enough.

Of course, there is the matter of the Ebony Stone, which grants the wielder the power of eternal night, Gabriel pulls out a silver amulet with the black gem framed in the centre. Both stones are within the Overlord's grasp, the power of darkness and dominance are his.

"Intriguing, to think that these stones were made by accident when alchemists attempt to forge the fabled Philosopher's stone to obtain immortality." Said Gabriel, his blood red eyes mesmerised by the blood hue of the crimson stone and the shadowy aura of the Ebony Stone. "Heh, humanity's dreams are quite unique and amusing since some might lead them to a darker path. Call me hypocritical since I have done the same."

Gabriel takes his leave from the main quarters and heads down for the throne room.

Throne Room

Getting to the throne room from the main quarters by foot would be quite the journey, but luckily the castle is installed with teleportation portals to act as shortcuts to take him to various parts of the Castle and the one of the portals is just a corridor ahead from the Throne Room.

Taking him 5 minutes easy, Gabriel arrives at the throne room where he is greeted by a small group of Fleamen. They bow to their master; their bow is so low that they might as well curl into a ball and roll off. Much to Gabriel's amusement. He heads for the balcony where the Orb known as the Castle Heart hovers over a small pool of water. Then he looks ahead at the night sky and sighs in comfort of its dark beauty.

"The night is Young" said Gabriel, as he places his Gauntlet clad hand on the Orb. "So nice for me to stretch my legs."

This orb, the Castle Heart is one of the power sources that sustain Gabriel for eternity. He remembers the time where he found it, back when he his humanity was questioned and still within moment of grief.

Flashback: Kingdom of France 1080

A middle-aged Gabriel is strolling in the French countryside, passing by farms with plentiful patches full of autumn vegetables ready for harvest. The grief of his first wife's demise still plagues him, taking its toll on his health which forced him to retire from his services in the Brotherhood of Light. Now a respected nobleman, he tries to enjoy his retirement as he can, hoping he'd be ready to marry again.

"Good afternoon, Lord Belmont" said a local farmer taking off his hat and bowing to Gabriel.

"Good afternoon, sir" said Gabriel as he looks around the farm and seemed impressed at the crops. "You sure worked well."

"Aye, with the threats gone to a minimum, this will be a fine harvest" said the farmer. "Not just me but the other farms are doing well too, with the crops and life stock."

"Still, there are the issue with the wolves" said Gabriel.

"As long they aren't lycans or wargs, I can handle those mangy furballs" said the farmer. "But never mind me, how are you fairing? Enjoying your retirement from the Brotherhood, sir?"

"Little, I wish my dear Marie was here to join it." Gabriel woes at the loss of his love. "I hope she's happy in heaven now. Anyway, I best be off."

Before the farmer could bid Gabriel farewell, one of the other farmers rushed by and panted for breath.

"Quick…need help…"

"What's wrong?" said Gabriel

"Fleamen…attacking my farm..."

Fleamen, those small hunchbacked creatures that appear human but far from it. Suddenly a small group of them are bouncing towards Gabriel and the farmers.

"Oh shit, I'll alert the militia and call for the Brotherhood!" said the farmer, but one of the fleamen leap long and landed on the unfortunate farmer while bludgeoning it with its club. "AGH!"

"AH, help me!" exclaimed the other farmer, still exhausted from his run but was also jumped on by another Fleaman bludgeoning him repeatedly.

Gabriel frowns at this and pulls out his sword, though retired he still holds a weapon for defense in these dark times despite things going well. The Fleamen mutters in an unknown dialect and began leaping for their next kill. Gabriel gets ready and swings his sword and splatters them like blood filled sacks. Fleamen are fast but easy to kill, one hit is all it takes to put them down.

But one disadvantage against fleamen is their numbers. One FLeaman is simple but a gang of them is trouble.

"Damn it, I'm suppose to me resting" said Gabriel as he continues to swat the leaping bastards with his sword, blood and guts everywhere while one by one the fleamen fell. Luckily the numbers are diminishing and those that are left started to flee. "That'll teach them, the militia will handle the rest. Strange, fleamen shouldn't be around here. They normally thrive in ruins and old battle fields…unless there's a Waqwaq tree grown nearby and producing these hunchbacked freaks."

Gabriel sheathes his sword and decided to follow the path of destruction caused by the fleamen, and perhaps lead him to what he might suspect a Waqwaq tree.

Abandoned farm

As he reached the next farm where it was attack, the evidence of the destruction is clear from the vandalized stables, mutilated livestock and squashed crops. A sight so unpleasant even when Gabriel saw much worse after his experience with other creatures of the night. A larger murder of crow perch upon the rooftops and fences as they gather for a free meal on the dead, these dark feathered birds are bad omens as they come when death is close.

Gabriel swings his sword at these scavengers, causing the whole murder to caw and fly off. Some cures the former knight with their crowing, but Gabriel silenced them by tossing a dagger to scare them away, but now without killing one of them directly.

"To think that peace and prosperity is close" said Gabriel as he watches the crows fly off and began his search for any clues that might help him on his search. But as he is about to investigate, more Fleamen leap by in an ambush with their weapons in hand. Gabriel jumps away before the Fleamen could pounce and strike, Gabriel immediately lunges his sword and stabbed one of them in the face. "*scoff* living up to their name, they are nothing but parasites."

The Fleamen snarl and ramble incoherently as they bounce toward Gabriel with the intent to kill. But Gabriel is ready as he swings his sword, slicing the bastards into pieces until the threat has ended. Gabriel pants exhaustedly after he finally pinned a fleaman, which is crawling on his stomach and trying to flee for its dying life. Gabriel sighs at this as he removes his sword from the now dead fleaman and cleans the sword.

"There, now I can start searching in peace" said Gabriel as he sheathes his clean sword and scours the area for clues. Like I said, what these hunchback fiends did is not pretty, the poor souls who didn't escape were horribly mutilated, pecked and gnarled at by hungry crows and rats searching for an easy meal in this chill autumn night. Even the lifestock weren't spared, no longer recognisable as their bodies where torn apart and scattered all around to form inhuman décor for the dark and twisted, and their decapitated heads were mounted like decomposing hunting trophies.

But it's not like the farmers didn't go down without a fight, signs of deceased fleaman who were dead longer before Gabriel arrived here, also gnarled and pecked by the hungry scavengers. It seems the rats and crows never cared who dies if there is fresh meat for them to enjoy, fortunately the dead didn't attract any large predators yet or it would be a hassle for Gabriel to deal with Wolves or a Bear.

Gabriel noticed something on the ground and picks it up, an old rusty arrow head with a splintered shaft. The arrow head is rusted and stained in old blood, then he crouched down and also pulled out a broken bow.

"There was once an old faded battleground where a battle took place years ago." Said Gabriel "which mean the grounds are still fertile with death, perfect for a Waqwaq tree to thrive. I'm close"

Gabriel dropped the old bow and make his way out of the farm, on his way there is a woodman's axe leaning on a pile of firewood. He picks up the axe as the poor souls will no longer need it and it might be useful against the Waqwaq tree.

Old battleground

Gabriel then left the farm and travelled further until he reached an old battle ground, a desolate place where death still festers, still rotten corpses of fallen warriors of both sides half buried, discarded and abandoned weapons and armour left to rust and brittle. Gabriel does not who fought here or why, but it doesn't matter as it's all in the past. All that matters is that in the centre of this forgotten mass graveyard stands a huge twisted purple barked tree where the branches are rapidly bearing fruit. But these fruits, once big enough started to fall and burst open. Inside the fruit are Fleamen, they were grown from this tree.

"Jesus Christ!" said Gabriel in shock that he didn't realised that he used the son of god's name in vain. "I never seen a WaqWaq tree this big, this amount of death couldn't have made this grow much.

And that's when he noticed something underneath the roots, flickers of glowing blue seeing through the gaps of this strange tree. But there isn't time to figure about the glow for the Waqwaq tree is producing more Fleamen by the minute. Gabriel draws out the axe and leaps up high to prune it of its branches, he is fortunate enough to keep the cyclone boots which he gained after his battle against the Lycan Lord Cornell many decades back or killing this tree would be more difficult with the fruit bearing branches intact.

The tree literally bleeds blood the moment the branches are cut, and the stentch is repulsive, feeding on rotting death for all those years would produce such a smell and no one would like to smell death all their live if the tree remains…that and the Fleaman infestation on the country side.

One by one the branches are cut down, every time Gabriel could hear it scream a "Waqwaq!" sound frequently, like it in terrible pain. But show no sympathy for this tree for its nothing but a parasite that deeds on the dead and produces danger to bring forth death. Now the branches are gone and the tree slowly withers from the lack of blood, Gabriel heaves the axe high and start chopping it down.

Blood seeps and squirts out when the axe strikes the trunk, more "Waqwaq" sounds bellow out from the tree but Gabriel ignores it as he must do this or more innocent lives will get hurt or die by the fleamen. The axe chops further and further until the tree is cut half way, blood pours immensely like a open wound and the withering increases until it dies completely from bloodloss.

"Ok, that'll do" said Gabriel as he pushes the tree over, leaving only the rooted stump. "now for the rest."

The Waqwaq tree must be completely eradicated or it'll grow back in time, he hacks at the roots to loosen the stump, once again more blood seeps out. One by one each root is severed from the stump and Gabriel ties a rope around it so that he can pull it out. The roots were deep but fortunately Gabriel still have his strength. He heaves and heaves as hard as he can, unrooting the stump of this death eating tree. Pulls with all his might until he managed to unearth the stump which began to wither also. All that remains is the roots, but it does is leak out blood and eventually wither too, so they aren't an issue, the Waqwaq Tree is terminated and the fleaman threat is averted.

"There, that's over with" said Gabriel wiping the sweat off his brow. Now he can focus on what has underneath the Waqwaq tree. The blue glow emanates from the hole and comes from what appears to be a large blue crystal orb. Gabriel has seen enough crystal orbs in his life as a Brotherhood Knight but never in his life has he seen one this big and glow this beautifully. "So that's how the waqwaq tree grew so big, it was sapping the magic from this orb. I might as well get it out before more trouble will come for it."

Gabriel carefully climbs down the hole and tries to roll it out.

"*sigh* I should be retired" Gabriel groaned as he place his hands on the orb and push. "Damn it this thing is heave."

 **HA HA HA!**

Gabriel stopped and looked around when he heard something.

"Hello?" said Gabriel "Anyone here?"

" **It's been quite a while, old friend"**

"Wait, that voice!" Gabriel realised but he was too late to leave the area as he and the orb are dragged down by darkness suddenly appearing beneath his feet.

Nazarick: Realm of the Dead

Gabrial emerges from the darkness and finds himself in a familiar place that is the last place he ever wanted to be again. The stony halls of Nazarick, a necropolis populated with the undead and souls that never pass on. Skeleton soldiers armed with old weapons and wearing broken armour surround Gabriel and the giant orb.

"Come on out, Ainz. I know you're here!" said Gabriel

Hallow laughter echoes in those dark gloomy halls as a large skeletal form dressed in a purple hooded robe appears. Gabriel frowns at the larger form but kept calm so not to antagonise the undead in their domain. The large robed skeleton approaches Gabriel until they are now 6 feet apart, before him stands the Dark Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, Lord of the Necromancers and Ruler of Nazarick.

" **It's been a long time, my friend. You fair well in your retirement."**

"Retirement which you forced me into, for what you made me do." Said Gabriel gritting his teeth in anger for seeing the skeletal face of Ainz Ooal Gown again. "Thanks to you, my Marie was murdered just because of your lust for power."

" **Oh, can't we cross over that bridge already, Gabriel?"** said Ainz annoyingly as he pacts side to side. **"That was what, over 20 years now? Surely enough time to get over your grief"**

"I will never forget what I did, ever." Said Gabriel "If you want to kill me, then do already."

Ainz suddenly laughed at this, the undead joined too…or rather groaned and chatter their bony jaws to mimic laughter. Gabriel's mood remained unchanged especially as he assumed that Ainz is mocking him.

" **Forgive me, but I did not bring you here to kill you."** Said Ainz **"My reason of brining you here is not simply out for revenge. I tried and failed to be the new Overlord of Shadows but I too was stooped, manipulated like a good pawn. I may not be worthy, but you Gabriel, who's heart and soul now blackened by grief and hatred are indeed worthy when you defeated the other candidates.**

"What are you talking about, I am not a Dark Lord." Said Gabriel taken back from the Former Dark Lord's words. But he snarls in refusal to accept them. "Nor will I ever be."

" **It's too late, Gabriel."** Said Ainz now crossing his arms. **"It's already started the moment you defeated the Lords of Shadow, including the Black Baron himself."**

"No" said Gabriel in denial as the flashbacks of that dark time haunts him again. "I refuse to believe it."

" **Still in denial as always, trying to believe that you're a good man."** Said Ainz whilst chuckling. **"You never cease to amuse me, Gabriel."**

Gabriel grit his teeth in anger that he pulled out his sword and swung it insanely as the rage blinds him. The undead saw this as aggression and started to retaliate. Ainz notice this and let it happen for a while, for Nazarick is the realm of death. Ainz gave Gabriel a moment to cool down by slaying his undead legion until he called them to back off until Gabriel only confronts him.

"Damn you, Ainz!" roared Gabriel as the anger subsides and his spirit shatter. "Can't you see that you won! So, do me a favour and end my miserable life."

" **Oh Gabriel"** said Ainz as he pace around Gabriel until he behind him. He places his skeletal hands on the warrior's shoulders as if he is trying to calm and assure him. **"I told you before, I am not here to kill you. I am offering you my eternal service."**

"What?" said Gabriel in shock.

" **It wasn't intentional, but you did defeat me among the others"** said Ainz **"Though the God Mask is gone, you did defeat me, Cornell, Carmilla and the Black Baron nonetheless. As I mentioned before in the past, I only used you to get rid of the competition so that I could claim the title and the Mask o. But I failed, tricked and killed by the Black Baron, whom you defeated, meaning that I lost the right and must serve my victor for eternity."**

Ainz then move away so that he can kneel before Gabriel, and the sight of this shocked Gabriel.

" **At first I was furious that you stole my victory, but then it was my own fault once reason returns to me."** Said Ainz **"You defeated the Black Baron, which makes you the new Overlord of Shadows."**

Gabriel backs away, now speechless at what Ainz has said.

"No" Gabriel once again denies the truth. "No, you're wrong"

" **I assure you, I speak the truth."**

"NO, I am not a Dark Lord" said Gabriel "I will NEVER turn to evil."

" **Still in denial, I see"** said Ainz shaking his head. **"But it's ok, you have time to accept it"**

Ainz snaps his fingers and banished Gabriel out of Nazarick and back to Transylvania, he then approaches the glowing orb and place his skeletal hand on it, while in his other hand is a small heart shamed seed that radiates in a purple hue and aura.

" **And in the meantime, I'll get things ready for you once you're ready."**

End of flashback

" **My lord"**

As Gabriel was about to leave through the portal, he stops and turns around. Crouching on the roll of carpet is Death, formerly known as Ainz, all broken and tattered from his battle against Leon Belmont.

" **Forgive me, but I failed to kill Leon Belmont"** said Death feeling ashamed and humiliated for his failure, especially in front of his master.

Gabriel sighs at this and lowered his head with a moment of grief, which Death rolled the red glow in his eye sockets when he saw his master grieving again.

" **Sir, I thought you're done with grieving"** said Death

"It's not grief I'm feeling" said Gabriel "I'm simply staying calm from the news, and I feel disappointed in him for betraying me."

" **I see, so you're not disappointed in me then?"** said Death

"I'm going out, the night is young" said Gabriel as he suddenly dropped the subject and place his gauntlet clad hand on the Castle Heart "Go back to Nazarick and get some rest. I'll call for you if needed."

" **At once, my master"** said Death as he bows to Gabriel before the new Overlord transforms into a swarm of bats and flies through the portal above him. He sighed in relief that, what he assumed that Gabriel isn't disappointed in his failure for not killing Leon Belmont. **"Like father, like son. Belmonts are hard to kill."**

Belmont Household: Kingdom of France

Leon's return from his quest was long, perilous and not a welcoming one the young hunter. Though victorious but with a huge cost, as history repeats on the Belmont legacy once more. First Gabriel and now Leon. But Leon had it worse, not only did he lose his betrothed, which the sorrow is deep like a fatal wound in his heart. But he also lost his father who died the moment he gave up his humanity when his faith on God has faded, he should've known his father is fallen from grace, but he was a fool and blind to see it.

He arrives at the cover of night when the sun's last light beams in the horizon, the villagers are still skittish about coming out at night. But at least Leon can ride his way home with ease, ease as much it can without the haunting guilt. After reaching the household, he retires for the night, but tonight will not be a comfort one as he is not alone. No Sara to comfort him in the night, no Gabriel to socialize and to keep company. His mother Elizabetha died when he was just a boy which pained Gabriel and possibly the lose brought him into the path of darkness.

No one is here, Leon is forever cursed with isolation.

Transylvania: Forest

The portal appears up in the night sky and the swarm of bats fly out and descend into the thick trees of the Transylvanian forest. Gabriel reforms back into his original form and now stands in the darkest part of the forest.

 _I wonder if everyone knows about me now, how I turned my back on humanity and become a monster._ Thought Gabriel as he ventures through the darkness of the forest until he can reach the edge. _No doubt the Brother of Light will try and put me down to "save my immortal soul" but will be intriguing to see how they'll do it._

The path through the forest is not pleasant to any humans who trek it, as the darkness hides all kinds of danger lurking in the night. But Gabriel is not threatened by the dark, he welcomes it and the so-called dangers in the forest are wolves which appear to be docile towards Gabriel and only watches him walk pass them. Gabriel is even more intrigued at the wolves' behaviour, normally they would snarl threateningly or ambush him in a hunt. But they simply stand there, curiously watching him and letting him cross their path.

Suddenly a Wolf stands in front of Gabriel and calmly walks toward him, it sniffs curiously at him and tilt its head with wonder. Gabriel wonders too, he crouches and reaches out his hand to the animal, the wolf sniffs at his hand and started to lick it. Gabriel pats the wolf and stroke behind the ears. He notices it wagging its tail, a sign of the creature's delight as it enjoys the Overlord's petting. After that, the wolf walks away not before it returns its affections by rubbing its head on Gabriel's side. Gabriel also notices the other wolves walking away in peace.

"Fascinating" said Gabriel with awe that the wolves were being peaceful to him. "To think one of Europe's deadly predators would be docile and peaceful around me. "Is it because I killed Cornell and absorbed his soul in the gauntlet?"

Suddenly a crow perches on Gabriel's shoulder and gives him some company while he crosses the forest's path.

The trek goes on for a little longer, but it appears to be peaceful and calm for Gabriel…or so he thought.

Transylvanian Village

Gabriel left the forest and crossed the opens plains where a small village can be seen, with the night still young he decided to explore there while the village sleeps. The village is surrounded with 10-foot palisade walls that surrounds the perimeter and sentry posts are positioned in every corner and between the now closed gates. The sentry posts are active with militia on guard duty, simple folk with military experience and armed with bow and spear. It would be impossible to break through the defences without alerting the guards on their posts, but Gabriel as the night and his new dark powers on his side. He transforms into a swarm of bats and fly closer to the village and over the walls and guards without them knowing.

Gabriel's bat form flies toward to deep within the village where a local church is built, the only tall building around which Gabriel can perch on and look around. He reverts and stands on top of the church steeple, getting a good view of the village, plus a good far away view of his dominion Castlevania high on the mountains.

"Ah, I do enjoy this" said Gabriel stretching out his arms while standing high up on the steeple. "The night is wonderful, and I feel relaxed than ever."

Gabriel suddenly frowns sadly and then angrily.

"It's a real shame that my dear Marie and Elisabetha couldn't be here to join me." Said Gabriel "And disappointed that my own son would betray me, after when I offered him a new chance of happiness with his betrothed. Doesn't he know that I have Death as a servant!"

" **You called, Master"**

Death, now rested from his wounds appears next to his Master, hovering in the air with his scythe leaning on the left pauldron.

"my apologies, I was lamenting bad memories and began to wonder" said Gabriel "Could it be possible to reclaim the souls of my beloved ones?"

" **If I could enter though the gates of Heaven and claim them, then yes"** said Death **"But as a being of Darkness and former Dark Lord of the Dead. I'm not welcome to God's Kingdom."**

"Then I need an army" said Gabriel as he raises his hand up to gaze upon the Crimson Stone. "For years I have learned at what this stone could do. Such as Dark magic, minion control, corruption, but despite everything I know, there is much I don't know about the powers of the Overlord."

" **For years I have helped you claim the power of the Overlord by posing as Walter's servant. Plumping his dark soul until it's ripe for the reaping to empower the stone."** Said Death as he bows to his master. **"And as I swore my lenience to you, I will help you fully master the stone and forge this great army to siege Heaven and claim your beloveds."**

Gabriel smiles at this, he is glad that Death is on his side.

"Though, tempting, I need to form an army first and strengthen my own powers first" said Gabriel as his red eyes begin to glow "But for now I want to enjoy this night an have a little fun."

Late at night

Leon Belmont sleeps uneasy in his bed, for his mind is haunted with nightmares. Nightmares which involve the sacrifice of his betrothed Sara. Tears seep out from his sleeping eyes, muttering guilty regrets and apologies for what he did or what he failed to do.

"Sara…I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Resting on the bedside is the flail currently dubbed Vampire killer, the weapon glows a heavenly aura and emits a ghostly figure of a woman in a beautiful blue and white dress, her long dark brown hair is braided in a pair of buns and wearing a red jewelled circlet around her forehead. The spirit of Sara Trantoul stands beside the bed, the aura connected to the weapon for she is magically links to it. She smiles softly and sadly at her poor beloved and leaned over to kiss him. Leon could feel the soft lips of his betrothed, which made him seep out more tears.

He opens his eyes and gazes at the ghostly form of Sara, tears continue to weep at the sight of this beautiful spirit.

"Sara"

Church

Within a local church where only a few candles are lit around the area and cover it in a dim orange glow blow. Inside only is an old priest kneels in a prayer in front of the altar with the crucifix. The prayers are in latin, a dying language from a dying empire now remaining in the East but influential to Christianity.

As the priest prays, he suddenly stops as he noticed the flames of the altar candles are getting disturbed and some are dying which causes darkness to envelop the church interior.

"Who's there?" said the Priest as he turns to face the row of pews, between them is a tall figure lurking in the shadows. "Have you come to confess, my child? Or to pray for God."

"No"

"Then what can I do for you?" said the priest when suddenly all the candles die out, causing the area to engulf in pure darkness, the only light source cones from a now shining half moon that beams through the stained class windows. Appearing into the coloured moonlight, Gabriel appears before the priest and giving out a dark and omniums aura which chilled the priest with fear. "God help me"

"God will not be helping you, priest" said Gabriel as he slowly approaches the priest with a hungry predatory grin which shows his sharp fang.

"D-Dracul (Devil)!" exclaimed the priest in his native tongue as he quickly grabs a crucifix and presents it to Dracula. "Back, the power of God compels you."

Gabriel chuckles at the priest holding out the cross, he approaches him without and of the cross's holy aura affecting him.

"Normally vampires would back away from the sight of the cross" said Gabriel as he yanked the cross out of the priest's hands and tossed it aside. "But God has no hold on me anymore"

Gabriel drags the priest away from the altar and heads to the stone basin which is used for baptism. The basin is empty for there weren't any baptisms this morning, more to Gabriel's delight as he positions the priest's head over the basin.

"Go on, scream your last, priest" said Gabriel as he readies his gauntlet.

Priest whimpers, knowing that praying to God cannot help anymore as hope is lost to him, fearing for his live he screams out.

"DRACUL, DRACULAAAAHHHH!"

Gabriel rips out the priest's throat with his gauntlet to let the blood flow. Gabriel kept the struggling priest still as the flowing blood spills out from his ripped-out throat and pours into the basin.

The priest can feel his life fading away and the cold caress of death covers his body as he dies after the blood overflows the basin and none is spilt. Gabriel tosses the now dead priest and takes out a goblet which he scoops a cupful of blood from the basin.

"I drink to my new life" said Gabriel as he dinks the first cup and sighs with satisfaction "And to the death of God."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Belmont Clan Bestiary**

 **Fleaman**

 **A hunchbacked humanoid creature that can leap up and far as 10 feet. Unlike humans, the Fleamen are asexual as they were produced by a supernatural plant called the Waqwaq tree.**

 **Hunter tactics: Fleamen are extremely fast on their feet and jump very high, patience is the key as only one hit can finish the job. Beware of numbers, many can overwhelm you easily so try and take them down one at a time if you can.**

 **Class: Hopper**

 **Origin: Europe/Persian**

 **WaqWaq Tree**

 **A dark unnatural tree that thrive in old battlefields and use the dead as nourishment to produce Fleamen. The name comes from the sound they make if threatened.**

 **Hunter tactics: cut the branches first to stop it producing fleamen, it will leave the tree vulnerable to be cut down. But make sure you dispose everything, including the roots, burn it up and bless the ashes after.**

 **Class: Plant**

 **Origin: Persian**


	3. Chapter 2

**Castlevania: Overlord of Shadows**

 **Disclaimer: Castlevania is (for now) owned by Konami and formerly owned by Koji Igarashi. The Overlord game is owned by Codemaster and Overlord Manga/Anime is owned by Kugane Maruyama**

Chapter 2

Transylvania

Church doors open for Gabriel to leave this once holy sanctuary not turned bloody display of hereasy and terror, what's left of the priest in charge is now a dark twisted mockery of Jesus Christ, tied to a crude makeshift cross with his own entrails, Gabriel's lack of humanity does shatter the limit of his dark imagination on how to slay his foes and spread fear in his wake.

But Gabriel is now yet done, the night is still young and now fill with horrors as Gabriel continues to feast on the unfortunate humans. The poor Slavic peasants of the Eastern Europe are oblivious of the walking nightmare within their town, sharing the horrid fate as the priest in the bloodstained church. Screams escape from random homes, screams of "Dracul", Devil in Transylvanian as Gabriel appears to compare. And as the same, the last fear driven words "Dracul-aaahhhh!" Were screamed when Gabriel took their lives, drank their blood and ate their souls.

Gabriel sighs in delight as he is now perched on a rooftop and looking high at the cloudy sky then looking down as his victims are beginning to rise up, not as humans but as dreaded ghouls.

Hollow things, once human but had their souls taken and their humanity dead, the vampiric poison from the Overlord mutates them into these twisted inhuman forms, it gave Gabriel a sense of nostalgia when he saw those creatures. Bringing back the time when he uses to fight these savage beasts in the bloodstained dining halls in Carmilla's castle and surviving the infested catacombs beneath the Abby ruled by a paranoid and insane Abbot.

Gabriel wave his Gauntlet over the transforming hoard of Ghouls, the Crimson Stone glows which causes the Ghouls to pay attention and form a line formation while looking up at the Overlord. Gabriel raise his brow at this and points at a random direction with his Gauntlet clad hand. Suddenly the Ghouls move to that direction and started breaking up crates, barrels and other breakable object with their long sharp bloodstained claws.

"Interesting" said Gabriel "so this is the power of the Crimson Stone, I wonder what else it can do."

Gabriel lifts his Gauntlet high again and suddenly a ball of fire is formed within his grasp. He watches the ball of fire hover in his armoured hand until it launches away and hit one of the houses. The flames spread fast on these houses of thatch and wood, embers spit out to catch more to set ablaze. More screams are hear as the poor souls trapped in their burning homes slowly cook alive and choke in thick black smoke. The only thing that escapes the burning buildings are the lifeforce of was once human now burning meat and charred bones.

Gabriel widen his blood coloured eyes in awe, to discover that not only did he have the power to summon creatures of the night but to also conjure the dark arts. As the flames grow worse, he suddenly vanishes in a swirl of bats to leave the rooftops before the fires reach him. Only to appear again onto the dirt roads on the now burning streets where his ghouls resume their evening feast. He calmly walk pass the cannibalistic fiends as they claw through the bloody corpses while the spilling blood follows the Overlord to be consumed in contact, blood and wispful souls approach Gabriel like a swirling whirlpool as he enjoys his evening feast too, but with a different menu.

The consumption of blood and souls resume for a little while, fuelling Gabriel with more power in his body. He sighs in delight from the feeding he is given, but he is far from done with his fun.

The night is still young for the Overlord.

Belmont household

Back in the Kingdom of France at the Belmont Household in the middle of the night. Leon wakes up to see the spiritual form of his recently deceased betrothed Sara, how it pains his heart and soul to see her like this. His mind debating at what he sees is real or not, but he wishes for the former. He reaches out to caress her face but phazes through it, wishful thinking that he could touch her again but never could.

" _Leon, my love"_ said Sara

"Is this a dream, is God punishing me to send you here as a shade?" said Leon

" _God does not blame you for your sacrifice, Leon."_ Said Sara _"You have saved me from a fate worse than death. I am still pure of heart and welcome to God's Kingdom. But I cannot leave for I have a duty as a weapon for you to use."_

"What do you mean?" said Leon "I already defeated Walter, Europe is free from the eternal night."

" _No, Leon. Walter was just a pawn, a chosen sacrifice for the true evil that will threaten Heaven and Mankind._ " Said Sara _"You know who it is."_

"Yes, I do" said Leon "But I don't think I can, he's my father."

" _I know, but you must"_ said Sara _"I cannot pass on and rest in God's Kingdom, nor will you be truly at peace unless you slay your father before he'll have enough strength to besiege Heaven."_

"How do you know this?" said Leon

"God told me, he knows what Gabriel is planning and why." Said Sara "Love and Hatred drove him to war. Hatred against God and Love for his beloveds."

"Marie and Mother" said Leon

"It's tragic to say this, but you must not allow him to succeed." Said Sara

Leon sighs at this, for the words from his father started to echo in his mind, a reminder of why Gabriel betrayed humanity and his faith in God. Leon is starting to have doubts and sadly Sara sensed it.

"Please be at peace, Sara" said Leon as he lay on his bed and rolls away from Sara's sight. "I do not want this anymore."

Sara sighs at this and fades away, but she clings to hope that her beloved would do be free from doubt and do the right thing.

" _I will be a peace once you are, my love."_ said Sara _"I will be here with you, always."_

After hearing that, Leon's eyes drench in tears, for guilt once again plagues his mind and soul. Sara haunted him and all he can do now is cry himself to sleep.

Back in Transylvania

The small village looks like hell now, the area is set ablaze, mass number of Ghouls feeding on the dead and the Fleamen loot all they can scrounge to use as weapons and armour for themselves, surely they wouldn't dare give their master useless things. Sadly, the peasantry does not reward any riches, no gold or priceless heirlooms to enrich the Overlord's wealth. A pity, but Gabriel is only here for the fun of it, and riches is just simply a bonus. The blood slithers toward Gabriel for him to absorb, same goes for the souls as they swirl above him. Temporally illuminating the sky above the enflamed village in an eerie purple…from the pure blue souls with the corrupt red ones.

"Beautiful, this would replace my sunny mornings since no longer walk the days" said Gabriel. "But I will not miss the light, no more."

Castlevania

Gabirel returns to the castle via teleportation, appearing inside the throne room where Death awaits him with a small group of Fleamen and Ghouls each in line formation and awaiting their master.

" **Welcome back, my lord"** said Death **"It seems that you now understand the power of Crimson Stone now, Marvellous display on the village. Not to mention a good number of Ghouls and Fleamen in your army."**

"Thanks, it was a shocking surprise at first, but a good one" said Gabriel as he walk across the carpet to the throne, between the small group of Fleamen and Ghouls. "The Ghouls follow my command when I point at a random direction. It surprised me at first, then I remembered who I am now."

" **Perhaps I can show you so that you might understand more clearly"** said Death walks to the left side of the room where a flight of curved stairs are placed heading downwards. **"Please follow me, my Lord."**

Spawning Pits

The Overlord and Death arrive at the next room downward through the stairs, but as they arrive it is dark and derelict. But candles suddenly light up at the Overlord's presence and reveals the interior of the room, a deep and cavernous room with aging stone foundations and rafters to support it. Gabriel notices 2 things in the room, a young Waqwaq Tree in developing bulbs with growing Fleamen in. And then there is a mound made of rotten flesh and bones, a few Ghouls are maintaining their hovel and mound where they nest.

" **Behold, the Spawning Pits."** Said Death **"This room should contain Hives of certain minions under your command, the WaqWaq tree I nurtured from a bulb after ever since the time back when you were human."**

" **You mean that tree was from the one I destroyed?"** said Gabriel in shock at the knowledge when he saw the purple tree bear fruit for more Fleamen. **"Luckily it's just a tree, otherwise it'd be awkward."**

" **I wouldn't worry about it, plantlife have a simple sentiency and do not show emotions, they only live as life designed it to be. To norish on battlefields and feed on fallen soldiers in battle."** Said Death

"And now I have 2 minion classes" said Gabriel "It's a good start"

" **Indeed"** said Death **"But that's not all"**

Magic Room

Death leads Gabriel to the upper rooms but at the long way due to disrepair of the castle and many chambers are blocked with rubble and debris. The room is also damaged but functional, only a few broken pillars, holes on walls and ceilings and a smashed window. Ignoring the damage, Death presents Gabriel a large stone cauldron filled with liquid blue magic. And up on the walls are broken gargoyles, but one is fine and with flames burning inside it's open mouth.

" **This is Spell Room, where your magic is stored"** said Death until he points at the only gargoyle head in the room. **"That is a Spell Rune, a Gargoyle head which represents your Fire Ball spell. There are many runes and statues, each grant you new abilities beyond your imaginations. But due to your battle against the Black Baron within Nazarick' inner sanctum, the runes and statues scatter as the castle sensed the Baron's permanent end."**

"permanent end?" said Gabriel

Throne Room

Gabriel returns to the throne so that Death can explain the state of the castle after the Black Baron's fall by his hand. He sits on the throne and listen's to the Former Dark Lord of the Dead turned Servant of the Overlord.

" **The Black Baron has ruled in darkness during the 1** **st** **millennium"** said Death **"1000 years of fear and dread that the humans had to thrive in and survive. Not even the great empires could withstand against the overwhelming forces of the Baron's dark armies. Countless raiding, endless sacrifices, many souls corrupted and so on. The Black Baron ruled with all his might…until the Brotherhood of Light was formed within the millennium's 8** **th** **century. But it didn't take until the near end of the 1** **st** **millennium for the Brotherhood to fight off the Black Baron.**

 **The war was devastating as it almost culled the human populace, and at the Baron's favour until 9 survivors' band together and defeated him."**

"Yes, I am aware of the tale." Said Gabriel leaning back onto his throne, making himself comfortable. A Fleamen arrives with a bottle of blood and a bloodstained goblet from the church he desecrated before. "Your united human self was one of the 9 heroes, 6 left and never to be seen or heard again, leaving Zobek, Cornell and Carmilla to run the Brotherhood and continue the war against darkness…until."

" **Yes, until that fateful event which brought you along"** said Death **"Back when I was human I sought to find a way to destroy this very castle so that the Baron wouldn't return. But I was influenced by his evil and it fuelled my ambitions to rule and learn more."**

"And I'm here to continue this dark crusade" said Gabriel taking a drink from his bloodstained goblet, enjoying the sweet taste of blood in his mouth. "So where are the missing items?"

" **It will take time to locate them, but I did manage to find one"** said Death

Gabriel raise his brow with interest.

"Where?" said Gabriel

" **Signs of village fires were sighted within the Eastern Regions of England, souls of those died by those flames speak of Red demons holding Fire pans caused the houses and forests to burn."**

The description of these creature is well known to Gabriel, from the Bestiary pass down from his former Clan.

"Ukobachs, infamous fire starters but also mischievous demons written from the Brotherhood's Dictionnaire Infernal. You sure they're part of an Overlord armies?"

" **Indeed, not only they're excellent arsonists, they are skilled cooks and smithies for the Castle forges."**

"England huh? I think I remember their king."

" **William Rufus, formally known as William II of England"**

"So, he has the Ukobachs?" said Gabriel

"I'm not sure, it would be best to investigate for ourselves" said Death "It might take a while but I can prepare a waypoint in England and make camp there."

"So, my next campaign is in England huh?" said Gabriel "Make it happen"

"Of course," said Death as he bows to his master.

Morning

KNOCK

KNOCK

Leon woke up when the door rattles downstairs. The door continues to knock but Leon is suspicious as he pulls out a sword for the vampire killer wouldn't be ideal for enclosed areas but took it in case. He climbs down to the ground floor and heads for the still rattling door.

"Who's there?" said Leon as he partially unsheathed his sword.

"Sir Leon, the Brotherhood Elder request your presence."

Leon opens the front door to reveal a couple of Knights of the Brotherhood with a woman with greying red hair, green eyes and pale skin. She is dressed in a red and white dress with a navy-blue hooded cloak. With her is a middle-aged man with long grey hair split in two long braids over his shoulders with a medium length beard, he is dressed dressed in a blue tunic and a brown apron. Leon knows exactly how they are and bows to them.

"Rinaldo, Elder Rose" said Leon as he bows to the old man. "Please come in"

"Thank you, Leon" The Brotherhood Elder as she enters the household along with Rinaldo Gandolphi and the knights.

Elder Rose was the daughter of Zobek, one of the founders of the Brotherhood of Light. She has been the current Elder of the Brotherhood for years, way back when Gabriel was in service. Rose is most respected to the clerks and knights within the Brotherhood as she inherited her father's wisdom and ambition, though their ideals were different.

Leon escort his guests to the household lounge and lit up some candles an put a fire on while Rose and Rinaldo made themselves at home by sitting down. The Knights however stand and wait while their elder conclude her visit to Leon.

"Forgive me, Elder Rose" said Leon "I wasn't expecting you to come, and with Rinaldo."

"It's fine, Leon" said Rose, though her sigh sound otherwise. "Actually, the visit isn't a pleasant one and unfortunately brief."

"What's wrong?" said Leon

"The church is taking action" said Rinaldo "They are disbanding the Brotherhood; the pope as order the knights to ride for Jerusalem to forgo a Crusade."

"So, I'm have to leave for the Holy Land?" said Leon

"No, the church has decided to excommunicate you." said Rose "They believe that the Belmont's are practitioners of the dark arts and that your strength is supernatural."

"That's ridiculous" said Leon "I have been fighting against the forces of evil for the sake of humanity"

"But not for the sake of Christendom" said Rose "Which disagrees the church unfortunately. And to make matters worse, our brotherhood is getting bad views with our mutual alliance to the old faiths in our war against evil."

"So, they feel threatened because we aren't Christian enough?" said Leon scoffing at Church's stupid and childish reasons.

"Yeah and threaten us with excommunication and death if we do not disband before the incoming crusades." Said Rose "I begrudgingly agree if they accept our condition."

"And that is?" said Leon

That they drop their decision of your excommunication" said Rose "They also agree begrudgingly, followed with witch related insults from the cardinals, unless you agree to fight along with the others in the Crusade."

Leon is dumbstruck at this and remained silent for a moment.

"What?" said Leon in shock to hear what Rose told him. "I would remain a member of society if I agree to ride off to fight against the Saracens just because they "invaded" the holy lands. But the Holy Lands is welcomed by all faiths."

"I do not like it either, but it's the only way to help you, Leon" said Rinaldo

"So, it's a chose between the Crusade or a life time of religious exile." Said Leon, cursing under his breath but kept it incoherent so that Elder Rose couldn't hear the words. "Damn those ignorant fools in the church. When is the Crusade?"

"At the end of the year" said Elder Rose "The Brotherhood will be disbanded when the Crusade begins, and I have a lot to do to prepare."

"Then I must not keep you" said Leon as he escorts his guests to the front door and opens it. "Thank you for the news, and I'll give you my decision."

"I recommend that you for take the Crusade, Leon" said Rose "I've been down the road as a heretic, and it was not a life you want."

"if I remember from the scholars, you were accused for witchcraft" said Leon

"Magic is never dark, Leon. It depends on how it's used." said Rose remembering her dark day as she was almost killed for this accusation by the Church. "I was spared by God when I was about to be burned, sending my father's spirit to douse the flames."

"And the Church canonized you as a Saint, which as a smack in the face for them" said Leon chuckling as there was some poetic justice against the Church. Leon wasn't much of a religious person but still dedicated to serve under God's name. "I'll think about it before the Crusades start, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Of course, you're still grieving for the loss or your Wife and Father. Gabriel will be missed." said Rose nodding before she leaves the house. "Good evening, Leon."

"At least the damn cardinals will be off your back for a while" said Rinaldo "Can't say the same for me, due to my history."

"But you're one of the Brotherhood's finest alchemists" said Leon

"Don't forget, the church sees Alchemy as the devil's art." Said Rinaldo "If used for evil, maybe. But the church is too stubborn to reconsider the benefits of alchemy and science."

"Where will you go now?" said Leon, worrying for his old friend who helped him with his quest against Walter.

"Don't you worry about me, you just enjoy your life while it's peaceful" said Rinaldo as he offered Leon his hand. "And it's been an honour to assist you."

"Likewise," said Leon "And have a safe trip, Rinaldo"

"I'll try" said Rinaldo before he too takes his leave.

Brotherhood of Light Fort

Rose and Rinaldo return to the Brotherhood, which is based in a fortress in the middle of France's countryside, just near the borders of Normandy and Brittany, just at the tip of the Pay de la Loire region. The Brotherhood of Light has posted there because back in 1066, William Duke of Normandy sailed across the channel with his army and conquered England as King. And this has caused many uneasy feelings for the Kingdom of France, especially when the Norman Duchy was a decent of Viking blood a century ago.

Fortunately, the Norman Duke/English King died in 1087 when he tried to stop a rebellion within his region, but the English Crown was past down to his son, William Rufus, which kept the Kingdom of France more worried than ever.

For now, no trouble from the Norman King has been made so the Northern France is, for now peaceful. But that doesn't mean there is still complications for the Brotherhood. After relaying the news to Leon, Rose and Renaldo returns to the fortress and retreats to the office so that they can have a private talk, regarding the subject of their Brotherhood's fate.

"You didn't explain Leon completely why the Brotherhood is disbanding" said Rinaldo "We should've told him about the Lost Heroes."

"Leon has done enough" said Rose "We can't rely on the Belmonts to clean up our messes, not while he is in the middle of grieving."

Rinaldo sighs at this as, rubbing his temples at his friend's stubbornness. But Rose as a good reason to not tell Leon about the real mess she and the Brotherhood are in right now.

"I don't know how the Church found out about the Lost Heroes, but all that matters now is that they now know. And they are not happy about it."

"Considering that 6 heroes were either Light Creatures or "Heathens" as the church call them" said Rinaldo, quoting the latter to reference the churches' hatred of those outside the Christian faith. "But we haven't heard from them in decades. Ever since they, along with the Brotherhood's founders fought and defeated the Black Baron."

"I know" said Rose "I need to speak with the Duke of Normandy for our trip to England."

"You think one of the Heroes are there?" said Rinaldo

"I know so" said Rose "Did you forget? Hobbits are native in Briton"

England: South East Region

To think under Norman Rule is bad for the oppressed Britons in the isolated nation of England, but it wouldn't compare to the sinister threat of what happens at night. Small stout figures charge in groups as they attack small settlements, terrorising the Briton peasants, sacking them of their food and enslaving their young and able. The torch lights reveal for what they are, small humanoids the size as children, but are strong in numbers. Hobbits are what they're called, or Halflings to others. They are normally friendly around their human neighbours and keep to themselves, their homes are well hidden within hills and blend well in the countryside, safe from any raiders such as Romans, Vikings and Saxons that come by to invade, conquer or sack England centuries ago.

But when the Normans came in 1066, the Halflings were influenced by the Norman's aggressiveness and began their raids against the human's day in and day out, many settlements were gone from the constant raids and many survivors suffer more with starvation. The Hobbits are also attacking the Norman towns also, and this finally brought the attention of the King and declared war against the Hobbits and whoever oversees them.

Tower of London

But right now, the Red-haired King is at London with a few of his Norman guards, walking across the dark corridors of the Tower dungeon while being escorted by one of the dungeon guards.

"Has he said anything?" said King William, a tall man with long red hair and beard, dressed nicely like a King should but now with a crown so it wouldn't attract unwanted attention. He's been going to the Tower of London frequently, many of his servants aren't sure way but best not to ask such things.

"He mainly sings and laughs like a mad man, your majesty" said the guard. "Saying things, I do not understand, he even creeps me out when he me one a bad thing that'll happen to me."

"And?" said King William

"And it did" said the guard. "I don't know how, but it did. Me boy fallen ill, just like he said."

"And did he say anything about me?" William "Last time I heard of a prediction, my father died in Normandy"

"He muttered something, but he requested you to heard it." Said the guard.

"I see" said William as he hastens the walk to reach the end of the corridor.

At the end there is a room comprised with cages and cells, partially filled with prisoner's woe with dread and pleas for freedom. Their skinny malnourished arms reach out between the iron bars, but the guard lashes them to return.

But from all the woes and pleas, there is in cell in that is silent far off in the distance.

"This way, your majesty" said the guard while lashing at the reached out near skeletal hands, clearing the way for the King.

The guard opens the cell door while drawing out his sword, the knights do the same while they all enter the cell.

Inside the cell is dark, as if there is nothing but shadows until one of the knights light the cell up with a lit torch to reveal a shrouded figure in the corner, humming in delight and sadistic madness. For he knows what is going to happen, something bad and terrifying that it makes him laugh with joy and excitement.

" **Ooh, things are about to get real dark tonight in good old Briton"** said the Prisoner **"And another Norman King will die real soon, but not yet."**

"What you mean by that?" said William "Is it about the Hobbit threat?"

The Prisoner laughs manically at the King as he stands up, the Guard and Knights held up their swords just in case the prisoner would dare anything to harm their king, especially when he spoke death threats about him

" **The Hobbits are nothing to be feared, they are Light Creatures and in time will be at peace once your Reign ends."** Said the Prisoner **"But what's about to come is much darker, he comes for the demons that wield fire in large pans and will spread hell fire and death across Briton to attack God."**

"Who is he?" said William

" **Saying his name would be pointless, you cannot stop him."** Said the Prisoner " **Get in his way and many will die. Let him deal with your little problem, let the devil clean up your mess."**

"BLASPHEMY!" exclaimed one of the knights in anger, this causes the prisoner to laugh more. "We will not lower ourselves to evil."

" **HA HA HA, Hypocrisy is so amusing"** said the Prisoner **"You claim to be just when your past king invaded Briton while Briton itself has problems already against the Raiders of the North. But it seems the North will soon be next for evil to visit."**

"Enough of this, I heard enough" said William as he makes his leave. But the Prisoner spoke once more.

" **Your majesty, would you like to know how you'll die?"** said the Prisoner

William froze and turns to the shrouded prisoner.

" **You will die at the turn of the century, but you'll will not live through the first year."** Said the prisoner. **"Your fate will be shared by the those within the Forest, you die as hunting game, with an arrow to the heart."**

After hearing that, King William left the cells without a word. The knights scoff at this and back hands the prisoner for his insolence. The prisoner falls from the hard smack but chuckles like a madman while he pulls back the hood from his shroud.

The Prisoner is a man in his late 20s with dark brown hair and beard with a few grey strands at random. His eyes are pale green and has heavy bags underneath to show that he has not slept enough and has a slightly pale complexion due to lack of sunlight, being in the dark too long. He chuckles at this while cupping his bruise leering madly at the knight.

" **Oh, you will never see the next century at all, you'll die tonight."**

The Knight scoffs at this and walks away and leaves the cell.

Castlevania: Throne Room

Gabriel arrives at the throne room, he changes from his red tunic and armour and wearing only a dark suit with cloak, so that he can discreetly wander within foreign lands for the search of his Ukobachs. For now, it's best not to reveal himself yet in case the Brotherhood of Light would notice his presence. He walks to the portal at the castle's balcony, Death channels his magic to set the portal to its precise position.

" **I have found an active waypoint near a sleeping village, but it's close to a nearby wood of where the Ukobachs were last seen"** said Death **"The Tower is not yet powerful to send you to the precise spot for we need spell Catalysts to strengthen the Tower's magic. The Catalysts looks like glowing blue stones, should you find any, sent them to me."**

"How do I do that?" said Gabriel

" **Just place the catalysts on the waypoints and it will be teleported to the castle, the minions here will take the teleported items to their respected rooms."** said Death **"The Gauntlet will lead you to a nearby waypoint should you find any useful items that will benefit the Castle. Also, since the waypoints are connected, it will take you back to the Castle once the waypoints are active, I wish you good luck on your first quest."**

Gabriel nods at this and steps onto the portal which will deliver him to Briton.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Overlord Log**

 **Gabriel Belmont**

 **Age: 53**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Red (Formerly blue)**

 **Race: Dark Lord (Formerly human)**

 **Armour:**

 **Dark Gauntlet: A Sinister Gauntlet infused with Shadow Magic, gained when battling against the Dark Knight Golem.**

 **Cyclone Boots: Armoured Boots gained when Gabriel fought against the Lycan Dark Lord Cornell**

 **Stones:**

 **Crimson Stone: One of the two Vampire Treasures, the source of Gabriel's Dark Lord power.**

 **Ebony Stone: One of the two Vampire Treasures.**

 **Weapons:**

 **N/A**

 **Minions**

 **Fleamen: Hunchback humanoids spawned from a demonic Waqwaq Tree**

 **Ghoul: savage primordial humans with the hunger for dead flesh, their venomous bite can turn victims into ghoul.**

 **Spell:**

 **Fireball: 1** **st** **Tier Fire elemental spell**

 **Soul of Bat: Transformation Spell (Bat Form)**

 **Allies:**

 **Death: Advisor and Friend of Gabriel, in truth he was responsible for Gabriel's path to darkness. Formerly known as Ainz Ooal Gown, Zobek's darker self and Dark Lord of the Necromancers.**

 **Enemies:**

 **Walter Bernhard: Vampire Lord that covered Europe in darkness and luring warriors to his domain for "entertainment". But in truth, he was but a pawn of Death and Gabriel to obtain the Crimson Stone.**

 **Family:**

 **Marie Belmont: Gabriel's First Wife, died in 1073 when Ainz manipulated Gabriel with the Devil Mask. Causing Gabriel's heart to darken with grief, guilt and question his faith.**

 **Elizabetha Belmont: Gabriel's Second Wife, died in 1092 which caused Gabriel to abandon is humanity and accept is new life as the new Dark Lord.**

 **Leon Belmont: Gabriel's son, current Head of the Belmont Clan after Gabriel gave up his humanity to evil. Now driven with grief for the death of his betrothed Sara whose soul now resides in the Whip known as Vampire Killer.**

 **Brotherhood of Light (Defunct)**

 **Elder Rose: Current (and last) commander of the Brotherhood of Light, daughter of Brotherhood Founder Zobek before his ascension and the birth of Ainz Ooal Gown.**

 **Rinaldo Grandolfi: Legendary Alchemist and valuable ally to the Brotherhood. He crafts magical tools and holy weapons for the Brotherhood knights against the creatures of the night. One of his famed creations is a crucifix shaped Morning Star whip called the Vampire Killer.**

 **6 Heroes of Light**

 **Unknown Hobbit Hero: Hobbit who fought with the Brotherhood against the Black Baron a century ago. Last seen in Briton.**

 **Unknown Hero**

 **Unknown Hero**

 **Unknown Hero**

 **Unknown Hero**

 **Unknown Hero**


End file.
